mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 30: Dub Step
"Dub Step" was originally released November 15, 2010. Description We're celebrating 30 weeks of non-stop advising (except for those two weeks where we stopped) the only way we know how -- by using our hereditary gifts of gab to help guide the world's lost sheep back to the warm stables of wisdom. Also, we learn a little about ourselves along the way. Also, we inadvertently curse like, a lot. We don't know why, but we're sorry. Suggested Talking Points Letters from Ho-o-ome, dead talking furniture, family ties, The Babby with the Dragon Tattoo, a new weekly segment, home movies, Jonas Pleasemoney, Patrick Stewart's boner, fursecution, Reggae Rave Outline 02:34 - I've been trying to sell my house so that I may pack my bags and move away for the past three months, but I haven't had a single person so much as come by to look at it. How can I flip this bitch? - Nick 06:40 - I always seem to rule out girls that have the same name as me or someone in my family (this includes extended family like cousins, etc.) since I feel it would be awkward if I brought her home to introduce her to my family. - Formspring 10:48 - Y - Found by Griffin, from Yahoo Answers user SlappyIV, who asks: What will a tattoo on a babby look like later after the babby grows up into adult? My child will get a dragon tattoo, it is the tradition in my family. However I am wondering what it will look like when he gets bigger. Will it become big dragon, or be all spread out? This is posted in Babby Names because his name is Merrick Powersword. Update: I was 17 and fully grown when I got mine, but I wish I had been younger. 14:43 - I smoke a small amount of marijuana on occasion to unwind after a long day at work. This clearly bugs my girlfriend on an ideological level. I don't bug out or need to be taken care of, she just doesn't like the idea of it. When she wants to relax, she drinks wine. I try to argue that despite its illegality it helps me relax. She has a pretty negative association with the drug, since she knew some pretty unsavory types who did it in college. I don't want to sneak joints, since I'm a grown ass man, but I also don't want to disappoint her. What should I do? - Stoned and Stumped in St. Paul 19:04 - I've packed my bags and moved away - all the way across the nation, in fact; New York to Oregon. But I still find myself thinking of my ex-girlfriend. We were together six years, daily. What do I do now? - Shane 24:30 - Y - Sent in by John & Tony Majiggers, from Yahoo Answers user -:chelsea..ann:-, who asks: When a movie star watches a movie with them in it is it like watching a home video of themselves? 28:11 - I need some professional advice. My coworker, who was a level above me in my project group, just left the company, and I have inherited all of his work. I'm doing the work of two, but still getting paid the same. I'm hoping MBMBaM can advise me in how to make more cheddar. - Overworked and Underpaid 32:36 - I have a problem with severe awkwardness. I feel awkward for people on television when they get into awkward situations. I also have trouble conversing on the phone. I hear it ringing and I go hide until it stops. I often try to defuse awkward situations by jokingly stating "well, this is awkward" - the only problem is I'm usually the only one feeling awkward; me stating that makes the other person feel awkward, resulting in me feeling even MORE awkward. How can I stop feeling so damn awkward all the time? - Awkward Person 38:24 - Y - Sent in by Patrick Toy & Lolztimus Prime, from Yahoo Answers user a great white shark, who asks: Does drinking tea make my dick bigger? Tea has many health benefits. Is this one of them? I've noticed a difference lately. Is this just my imagination? 42:47 - In December, I will be performing for the first time on stage in my school's theater production. Knowing that at least one member of your trinity has knowledge of the performing arts, is there anything I can expect from my chosen extracurricular activity? Also, is there an easy way to cope with the often indignant "Oh...you're in the musical" remarks? Thanks for the knowledge dropping. - John 49:34 - Housekeeping 57:01 - FY - Sent in by Jakob Locker, from Yahoo Answers user Dansby, who asks: What is good etiquette when dumpster-diving for food and other items? Behind stores of course. Quotes On Modern Education Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs